In the oil patch, it is necessary from time to time to measure pipe. The length of pipe available is very important. As an example, it is necessary to know the length of pipe extending from the well head to a downhole location. This is extremely important because it is necessary to spot certain equipment at specified elevations in an oil well. The present invention is a pipe measuring device. It has the advantage that a separate transmitter and receiver units can be deployed so that different people can position the pipe measuring device at opposite ends of pipe stacked on a rack. The two sets of equipment cooperate together nicely in that they transmit two types of signals along the pipe. This enables a user to obtain a quick and ready read-out of each pipe. Preferably, the output signal is formed visually so that it can be read or observed. In the event that a large number of pipe must be measured, the two pieces of equipment are maintained at opposite ends of the pipe rack and shifted from pipe to pipe as readings are taken. The difficulties in measuring pipe in an oil field stem from the fact that the pipe is normally stacked for inventory purposes and is unavailable for ready measurement with the standard tape measuring methods. Presently, methods for measuring pipe inventory in an oil field include a tape measuring crew where the pipe is moved with a fork lift or other apparatus and readings of the individual pipe are taken as they become available with data manually recorded. The pipe must then be restacked completing this costly operation.